


Still Standing, but Very Tired

by Python07



Series: Kingsman Meets Craiglang [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Still Game (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is exhausted in the immediate aftermath of V-Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Standing, but Very Tired

Jack woke with a crick in his neck. His ass was sore from hours on the floor. It was dark and the wind whistled through the broken window. The bottle of scotch was empty at their feet. There were no lights on outside, but the moon and stars were surprisingly bright. Thankfully, the three of them were warm, huddled together in the afghan.

Jack slowly rotated his head but he could barely move with Victor curled into his right side, head on his right shoulder. Isa latched onto his left arm in her sleep, her head on his left shoulder.

Jack shook his shoulders a little. “Victor,” he whispered. 

Victor woke with a start. He barely raised his head and his eyes were still closed. “Were it a nightmare?”

Jack rested his forehead against Victor’s. “I’m afraid not.”

Victor groaned. “Bastard.”

Jack chuckled. “Aye.” He slipped a hand behind Victor’s neck and rubbed the tense muscles. “We survived another one.”

Victor patted Jack’s arm. “That we did. I never expected the need at our age.” He laughed quietly. “You mind that time in Prague?”

Jack winced. “Oh, God. That mission went tits up in a hurry.”

“We got it done, though.”

Isa whimpered in her sleep and tried to burrow closer to Jack. He eased away from Victor and gently shook her. “Isa. Come on, hen. Wake up. It’s okay. You’re here with your old pals.”

Isa jerked. She didn’t move away from Jack as she looked around. Her eyes were wide like a frightened doe. She clung to him. “It really happened, didnae it?”

“Aye. Unfortunately, it did.”

Isa dug her nails into Jack’s arm. “I’ve nae felt so angry and out of control.” She started hyperventilating. “It was ugly and horrifying.”

Jack took her hand and squeezed her fingers. “It’s over now.”

Victor reached across Jack to gently grab her wrist. “Breathe, Isa.”

The two men took deep breaths and she started copying them. She gradually got her breathing under control. She squeezed Jack’s hand and looked at them plaintively. “What happened? What possessed us?”

Jack wrapped his arm around her. “I donae know, but it’s over now.”

Isa sniffed. “What if it happens again?”

Victor smiled reassuringly. “It will no.”

“How do ye know?”

Jack and Victor exchanged quick glances before Jack peered at his watch. “Christ, it’s midnight.”

Victor started to stand. “We’ll regret it if we spend the night on the floor.” He knees creaked and he winced. “So sore.”

Jack used the edge of the couch to help lever himself up to his feet. He stretched and his back cracked. He grit his teeth. “That floor didn’t do us any favors.”

Isa didn’t move. She hugged her arms to her chest. Her voice was small. “I donae want to go back to my flat.”

Jack and Victor didn’t even need to look at each other to come to the same decision at the same time. Victor stepped around to Isa’s other side and they both reached down to her. 

“You donae have to,” Jack said softly.

Isa blinked back tears. “How no?”

Victor took Isa’s arm. “It’ll be cramped but none of us should be alone tonight.”

Isa let them help her up. “Your bed, Victor?”

Victor smiled. “Aye.” He held a hand over his heart. “We’ll be perfect gentlemen.”

Jack did the same. “We promise.”

Merlin couldn’t say he was surprised when he switched on the feed to Victor’s flat to see his Da, Victor, and Isa snuggled in Victor’s bed. The three of them were in the same dirty, disheveled clothes. They looked like they were worn out but peaceful. Jack was in the middle with Victor and Isa to either side of him, using him as a pillow.

Merlin snickered to himself. “I wonder how exactly she got covered in flour.”

The overhead light to Merlin’s lab came on. “Did Gawain and Gareth make it through all right?”

Merlin blinked at Eggsy slouched in the doorway. “Aye.” He looked Eggsy up and down. Eggsy was dressed in a pair of sweats. His shoulders sagged and his whole posture screamed exhaustion. “I thought I told you to get some rest.”

Eggsy jammed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. “Can’t sleep.” He stuck his chin out at Merlin. “What about you? Why are you sitting here in the dark, hunched over your screens? You look exhausted too, bruv.”

Merlin sat back. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “Just checkin’ in on Da and Uncle Victor one more time before I find my own bed.”

Eggsy came closer and perched on edge of the desk. He looked at the screen. “Which one’s your Da?”

Merlin chuckled. “Jack Jarvis, the human pillow in the middle.”

Eggsy nodded towards the screen. “They look comfortable together. How long they been mates?”

Merlin slipped his glasses back on and smiled warmly. “Sixty years.”

Eggsy whistled in admiration. “Wow. That’s a lifetime.”

“They met when they were boys. They went to school together. They did their national service together. They joined Kingsman a year apart. They’ve been there for each other for all the important events: marriages, births, deaths, world-saving missions. Everything.”

Eggsy smirked. “Are they…ya know?” he asked impishly. “Not that there would be anything wrong with that.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “No. They’re not gay.”

“Who’s the woman with ‘em?”

“Their neighbor Isa. She’s the local gossip queen.”

Eggsy yawned. “I know the type. Wonder what type of yarn she’ll spin after waking up in bed with them.”

“I don’t think so. It’ll take some time for everyone to get back to normal.” Merlin tapped Eggsy’s knee. “Go to bed, lad.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

Eggsy stared at the floor and his face flushed. “Don’t want to be alone. I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing Harry and the church. Arthur. Gazelle. I can’t close my eyes without it all playing out in my head.”

Merlin regarded Eggsy for a long moment as he shut down his computer. “Come with me.”

Eggsy silently trailed Merlin from the lab and through the estate to a room on the third floor. He stopped at following Merlin through the door. He peeked inside as Merlin switched on the lamp on the stand. He was too tired to notice the décor but he did notice the queen size bed and the fluffy green comforter.

Merlin waved to Eggsy. “Come on through.”

Eggsy did so. “You don’t have to do this,” he stammered.

Merlin smiled. “I want to.” 

Eggsy found himself grinning back bashfully. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Merlin turned towards the bathroom. “I like the left side.”

Eggsy pulled off his sweatshirt and kicked off his shoes. He crawled onto the right side of the bed. He sank down on the soft mattress and sighed.

Merlin came out a few minutes later, also wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. He slipped into bed next to Eggsy. He settled onto his back. “You did well today, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sat up. He preened at the praise. “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.”

“Harry would be so proud.”

Eggsy stopped meeting Merlin’s gaze. “Yeah, I hope so.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “But I…” his voice trailed off.

“What?” Merlin prodded gently.

“I feel like I should be handling this better.” Eggsy folded his arms across his chest. “What Kingsman has nightmares?”

Merlin pushed Eggsy’s arms down. “All of them,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Eggsy frowned at Merlin. “Really?”

“Really and it’s perfectly normal. We deal with horrible events, the worst of man’s inhumanity towards man. I would be worried if you didn’t feel it.” Merlin held his arm out. “If it would help you sleep.”

Eggsy sighed in relief and settled in at Merlin’s side. He rested his head on Merlin’s chest. “You really are the guv, Merlin.”

Merlin wrapped his arm around Eggsy. He switched off the lamp with his free hand. “As you say.”


End file.
